Parties and social gatherings are commonly held out of doors and during darkened evening hours. In many cases, grounds within which such parties are held are incompletely illuminated, creating areas of hazardous footing for party goers. Accordingly, it is often desirable for attendees at such parties to carry an electric torch or flashlight. Yet, in many circumstances, attendees at such parties wish to carry a drink in one hand and another object such as a plate of food in the other hand. Such common hand carrying of articles during parties often makes it difficult for such party attendees to further carry and utilize the needed electric torch.
The instant inventive apparatus for safe carriage of a drink vessel within a darkened area solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by specially adapting a drink carrying receptacle for dually or additionally functioning as an electric torch.